harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Peeves
Peeves is a poltergeist that resides at Hogwarts. He has been at the school since at least 1972''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, if not earlier. Fond of mischief and chaos, he is a constant pain to the school, in particular to the students and Argus Filch, the caretaker. Personality and Nature Peeves is a spirit rather than a physical being, but highly different from the other school ghosts. Peeves is essentially an embodiment of disorder, and takes great pleasure in constantly causing it, with varying degrees of mischievousness and malice. At times, Peeves can be legitimately dangerous. Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch has waged a constant war with Peeves, and for years has requested the poltergiest be thrown out of the school. Peeves further annoys and bothers the Hogwarts community by joining in with whatever current gossip is circulating among students. When Harry Potter was suspected as being the "Heir of Slytherin" in 1992, Peeves taunted him in the hallways for "speaking in tongues." Students have been known to allow Peeves to take the blame for their own mischief. For instance, when Harry Potter was wandering the school at night, under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak, and dropped his Triwizard Golden Egg, Filch assumed Peeves had stolen it. Peeves does not heed commands from Hogwarts prefects, professors, or for that matter anyone else, with the sole exception of Albus Dumbledore, probably because as Headmaster, Dumbledore had the power to evict Peeves. The one Hogwarts ghost that strikes fear in Peeves, and the only one who knows how to control his behavior, is the Bloody Baron. Overall, Peeves doesn't seem to care who he annoys. If students were late to class, he would, among other things, drop wastepaper baskets on their heads, pelt them with chalk, or pull the rugs out from under them. He seems to like Fred and George Weasley, but still pranks them. 1991 Peeves is first mentioned at Hogwarts the night Harry Potter arrived at the school. The school ghosts discussed allowing Peeves to attend the welcoming feast that night. The Fat Friar was willing to give Peeves a second chance, but the Bloody Baron felt Peeves was not civilized enough to attend. Peeves later appeared for the first time when Percy Weasley lead the Gryffindor first years to Gryffindor Tower. When Percy told Peeves to show himself, Peeves began throwing walking sticks at him. When Percy threatened to go to the Baron, Peeves blew a loud raspberry at him. He then dumped his bundle of walking sticks onto Neville Longbottom's head and swooped away. One night, Peeves caught Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville sneaking around the school at midnight. After Ron took a swipe at him, Peeves loudly alerted Filch there were students out of bed. When Filch arrived on the scene, Peeves did nothing but antagonize him. Peeves' final appearance of the year was the night an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone was made. Halfway up the third floor staircase, Peeves loosened the carpeting on the stairs so students would trip. Peeves was tricked into leaving the corridor for the night by Harry Potter. 1992 In the fall of 1992, Peeves was in attendance at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party. For the occasion, he wore a bright orange party hat and a revolving bow tie. He appeared to be quite civilized, except for, at one point, pelting moldy peanuts at Moaning Myrtle. He later appeared in a hallway with Harry, where he noticed two new Basilisk victims. He then loudly alerted the school there had been another attack. 1993 Peeves' first appearance in 1993 was while Remus Lupin led his third year class to the teacher's lounge for a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Peeves was in one of the corridors, stuffing a keyhole with chewing gum. When Lupin quietly told him that he should take the gum out, Peeves paused only to blow a loud raspberry at him. Peeves paid for his rudeness when the gum was magically shot up his nose by Lupin. Peeves shot away, cursing. When The Fat Lady was attacked on Halloween night, Peeves informed Professor Dumbledore about her location, as well as that her attacker was Sirius Black. Overthrow of High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge Peeves is not completely without loyalties. During Dolores Umbridge's attempts to take control of Hogwarts in 1996, he actually showed respect for his fellow troublemakers Fred and George Weasley and took their words to heart as they flew from the school, marking possibly the only time Peeves ever obeyed a student. This was immediately followed by his finest hour, as he began a rampage of ceaseless mayhem, juggling burning torches over the heads of students, dumping a bag of tarantulas into the Great Hall, and destroying property like never before. It appears that Peeves was actually on friendly terms with the strict Professor McGonagall during this time, due to their common enemy, McGonagall even going as far as to give him hints on how to unscrew a chandelier and apparently allowing him to borrow her walking stick to chase Umbridge from Hogwarts. Half Blood Prince }} Peeves appears when Harry asks Luna to come with him to Professor Slughorns Party and started singing his composition on the situation. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Filch invited Peeves to be a part of his defence. Peeves caused chaos among Death Eaters, for he is ever loyal to Hogwarts. Appearance When visible, Peeves appears as a small old man dressed in wildly-coloured clothing. He's capable of flight and intangibility, like a ghost, but can also affect solid objects and make himself invisible. Video Game Appearance *In the video games, Peeves is battled several times. In HP1 game (PC), you defeat him by casting Flipendo on him several times. Peeves is not difficult to crush. (but he is annoying). Behind The Scenes *According to J. K. Rowling's website, Peeves is "an indestructible spirit of chaos." *A scene with Peeves was filmed for the movie version of ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but was left on the cutting room floor. He has otherwise not appeared in any of the movie adaptations so far. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Poltergeists ru:Пивз